


Southern Hospitality

by sadtomato



Series: A Sight Worth Seeing [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foursome, Hand Jobs, Jack is a good boy, Kink Negotiation, Lardo is a good bro, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, fragile masculinity, orgasm etiquette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I cannot believe we are having this conversation.”</p>
<p>“I mean... we’ve seen each other’s junk,” Lardo says with a shrug. “Can’t get much weirder.”</p>
<p>“Actually, uh,” Bitty says, lifting his free hand and biting his thumbnail. “Actually, it might? Get weirder?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: It gets weirder. Jack and Bitty invite Lardo back to watch them; she brings Shitty along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore, you guys. This is just. Filthy. Like it's 8,000 words and there's nothing but 1) discussion of filth, and 2) filth. But it was fun to write. 
> 
> Shoutout to the Bitty's Bits crew for pre-reading/encouraging/listening to me whine, especially V, who probably has 150 unread messages on her phone as we speak.

“Hey,” Bitty says, knocking at the door jamb. Lardo’s door is open; it usually is, unless Shitty’s in town. She’s sitting cross-legged on her bed, typing with two fingers. “You busy?”

“Nah, just writing a paper about poetry,” Lardo says. She frowns, then closes her laptop and moves it aside. “I hate this fucking English class. It’s ruining all poems for me. All of them.”

Bitty laughs and moves into the room. He closes the door behind him; Ransom and Holster are upstairs, but Chow’s around somewhere and some of the frogs are downstairs playing video games. Lardo doesn’t question it, just scoots backwards on his bed so there’s room for Bitty to sit next to her.

“What’s up, Bits?” she asks.

_I want you to watch me fuck my boyfriend_ , Bitty thinks. Oh Lord, he can’t just say that; why did he tell Jack he would do this alone?

“Just wanted to say, um...” he hesitates, looking around the room for a distraction. “I really like your new painting. Is it finished?”

“I think so,” she says, considering the easel in the corner of the room. “I keep adding more yellow, but I think it’s finally, you know. Yellow enough.”

Bitty nods. “Yeah, it looks like the right amount of yellow. Perfect yellowness.”

“What do you _actually_ want, Bits?” she asks. She lifts her elbow to nudge him, but doesn’t make contact. Lardo’s the only one in the Haus who’s ever respected Bitty’s personal space, and he loves her for it. Ironic, considering how intimate they have been. Will be.

“Can’t I just stop by to visit my best friend?” He bats his eyelashes at her playfully.

“Course you can, but you usually don’t do it right after you have extremely loud phone sex with your boyfriend.”

“What?!” Bitty yelps, sitting back. “Oh God, what did you hear?”

Lardo laughs. “Your face, man,” she says. “I’m just fucking with you, I didn’t really hear anything. Maybe just, uh, a groan or two. And I know Jack’s playing in California this week, so...”

“Sorry,” Bitty mumbles, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He’s relieved, though, that Lardo didn’t hear exactly what they were talking about.

“Don’t, Bits, it’s fine,” Lardo says kindly. “Honestly, considering... you know. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing I know about you two.”

_Oh, fuck, this is it._ Lardo hasn’t brought that night up to Bitty--not once in the weeks since it happened--and he’s _so_ grateful, because he’d just die of embarrassment if she teased him about it in the Haus, if anyone else knew. But they’re alone right now, and he promised Jack he’d bring it up. _Man up, Bittle._

“About that,” he says, and his voice squeaks a little like it did when he was thirteen. He clears his throat and pulls at the collar of his t-shirt, too warm.

“Oooh,” Lardo says, sitting up excitedly. “Did I ‘turn’ you? Are you into girls now? Are we gonna fuck?”

Bitty chokes out a laugh, and Lardo smiles kindly, reaching out with her palm up. Bitty takes her hand and squeezes it.

“Not quite,” Bitty says. “Of course you’re lovely, just... lovely.”

“I’m just teasing you, Bits.”

“I know, but, um,” Bitty says, taking a deep breath. “Jack and I were talking? We talk, sometimes. About that night?”

“Yeah?” Lardo says, biting her lip. Bitty wonders if she thinks about it, too. Talks about it with Shitty.

“He liked, uh, being with you,” Bitty says. “I mean, he liked having sex with you, obviously--”

“Obviously,” Lardo repeats, grinning.

“Right, but I mean, he also liked--being with you. With both of us. He liked having you there.”

“I liked being there,” she says. “You two are... you’re so sweet together, but it’s also really... fucking hot.”

Bitty ducks his head. “I cannot believe we are having this conversation.”

“I mean... we’ve seen each other’s junk,” Lardo says with a shrug. “Can’t get much weirder.”

“Actually, uh,” Bitty says, lifting his free hand and biting his thumbnail. “Actually, it might? Get weirder?”

“What are you thinking?” Lardo asks. Bitty has no idea how she stays so calm when she’s talking about this stuff. He remembers the way she talked to Jack that night, figuring out what he wanted, what he didn’t want; it was so natural. He still blushes and stammers through every single conversation he has with Jack about sex; he’s learned that it’s absolutely worth it, though.

“Oh, boy, okay. I guess I’m going to say this, now,” Bitty says, steeling his nerves. “Jack wants... We both want, if you’re still up for it, for you to... um, watch? Us?”

“Watch you do what?” she says, casually. She’s still holding his hand, and she squeezes it reassuringly.

“Uh, you know,” Bitty says. “Sex.”

“Just sex, or the kink stuff, too?” Lardo asks. Bitty’s eyes widen and he leans back, startled.

“What do you mean? Did Jack... what are you...” he stumbles over his words, not wanting to give anything away. He and Jack keep that part of their relationship so, so private, and he didn’t think they’d given much away the night they were with Lardo. Maybe he was wrong.

“Bits, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” she says, dropping his hand to tousle his hair. “And no, Jack hasn’t said anything. But it was pretty fucking obvious, seeing the way you two work. The way you talk to him.”

“It’s not always like that,” Bitty says, slowly, trying to decide how much to admit. He trusts Lardo; he decides he can trust her with this, too. “But... sometimes, yeah. It is.”

“It was really hot,” Lardo assures him. “If that’s something you wanted me to see... I’d like that. If Jack wanted it, too.”

Bitty looks down at his lap. He and Jack hadn’t really talked about that; they’d talked about Lardo watching, about Jack sucking Bitty off and getting fucked in front of her, in front of a girl. It was Jack’s fantasy, something he’s wanted for a long time, but he never thought he could have. Until Bitty. Until Lardo.

They hadn’t talked about Bitty tying him up in front of Lardo, or ordering him around, or talking dirty to Jack in a way he’d never thought he’d be able to do (until he did). They hadn’t talked about Jack begging, flushed and sweaty, inhibitions melting down to nothing because he trusts Bitty so much. They hadn’t talked about Bitty hurting him in front of her, breaking him down, making him cry.

“I don’t know if he would,” Bitty says, honestly. “We didn’t--we just talked about, you know. Sex. I think... I think _I_ would, though. He’s so good for me, Lardo, you can’t even imagine. I’d like you to see that, too. If he wants to.”

_“_ You should ask him,” Lardo says. Bitty notices that she’s blushing, finally, and she sounds eager. Excited. “You should find out.”

“Yeah,” Bitty says, unfolding his legs and climbing out of her bed. “I’ll talk to him. Thanks, Lardo.” He ducks down and kisses her cheek.

“Bits?” she calls, before he opens her bedroom door. He turns, his hand on the doorknob.

“Yeah?”

“Um, if you want, if you’re into it, you could ask him how he’d feel about Shitty, you know. Coming with.” Lardo shrugs a little, suddenly shy. “Shitty would love it, if you guys are comfortable.”

Bitty’s jaw drops a little, but he snaps it shut. He knows Shitty knows about everything that happened that night with Jack; Lardo and Shitty don’t keep secrets. It just hadn’t crossed Bitty’s mind that Shitty might be interested in joining them.

“I’ll ask Jack,” Bitty says. He has no idea what Jack will say to that; on one hand, Shitty is Jack’s best friend, and it could be too weird for him. On the other hand... Jack likes being watched, likes it so much more than Bitty ever expected him to. A bigger audience might be exactly what he wants.

“Thanks, bro,” Lardo says. “And Bits, either way? I’m in.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

Bitty doesn’t bring any of it up to Jack until he’s back from his roadie. They talk every day, on the phone and on Facetime, but Bitty wants to talk about _this_ in person. It’s getting... complicated, and Jack is hard to read at the best of times.

Jack doesn’t have any time off his first weekend back, and Bitty has a game, too; they don’t see each other until the next weekend, when Bitty skips a kegster (to Ransom and Holster’s outrage) and heads down to Providence for a night.

He doesn’t bring it up right away, because they’re too busy catching up--talking, kissing, cuddling. They don’t leave the house all night, eating dinner in front of the TV and watching a game on ESPN (the Sharks are playing, and they both join in on the group text mercilessly chirping Chowder). Then they go to bed, and it’s overwhelming, like it always is when they’ve been apart for too long. Jack fucks him, slow and intense, from behind for a while (Bitty’s favorite) and then face-to-face (for Jack). Bitty comes first, then whispers encouragements to Jack, cupping his face in his hands; Jack presses his forehead to Bitty’s and stills inside him, his hips jerking helplessly as he comes.They’re exhausted after that, and they fall asleep wrapped around each other.

Bitty doesn’t bring it up until the next morning, when he brings Jack breakfast in bed--a tray laden down with fresh biscuits and homemade gravy, fresh fruit, and yeah, two pieces of pie. It’s cheat day.

“So I talked to Lardo,” he says, nibbling on a strawberry. “About, you know.”

Jack goes red right away, but he manages to keep his head up. He’s gotten a lot better at talking about sex since he’s been with Bitty; they both have.

“Do you think--does she want to?”

Bitty snorts. “Yeah, she definitely wants to. I think you and I just need to talk about it a little more, first. Make some decisions.” He picks up another strawberry and holds it up for Jack, waits for him to bite into it and then pulls the leafy end away.

“Like what?” Jack asks, his mouth full. Bitty rolls his eyes.

“Well, uh, we could do what we talked about. Where she watches us. I think she’d like that.” Bitty knows she would.

_“_ Or?”

“Or, we could go a little further. She picked up on... on how good you are, for me.” Bitty knows the right words--submission, dominance, safewords, all that. He did a ton of internet research the first time Jack went all dazed and soft after Bitty ordered him around. He knows the terminology, he just doesn’t like using it--they both like keeping things simple, informal, and it works for them.

“We didn’t really do anything that night, though?” Jack says, but he’s questioning it--Bitty can see him thinking through it.

“I think it was just the way I talked to you, sweetheart,” Bitty says. “And there was that time with Shitty on Skype? She was there for that, too, remember?”

“Oh,” Jack says, his hands gripping the comforter draped over his waist. He looks upset, and Bitty’s heart clenches.

“Jack, I didn’t tell her anything, I promise,” he says. He picks up the breakfast tray and moves it to the floor, the empty dishes rattling in the quiet of the room. “She doesn’t _know_ any details, okay? She just assumed, and I didn’t want to lie.”

“It’s okay,” Jack says, breathing out slowly. Bitty counts with him, silently, as he breathes in, one-two-three, and then blows the air back out. “It’s really okay, Bitty. I’m not mad.”

“You seem like you’re upset,” Bitty says, snuggling up to him.

“I think...” Jack trails off, tracing circles over Bitty’s shoulder blade. “I think I’m a little embarrassed about some of it. Not the, you know, actual sex stuff. More like how I get so... needy.”

Bitty kisses his chest. “That’s my favorite part, honey. You get all desperate and then you’re so sweet for me, so good. I love seeing you like that.”

Jack pulls him closer. “I like doing it, with you. But I don’t know if--what if she thinks I’m weak?”

Bitty squeezes Jack’s bicep, to make a point. “I don’t think anyone--”

“No, not like that,” Jack says. “I mean... I don’t know what I mean.”

“You mean masculine,” Bitty offers. “You don’t want her to think you’re less of a man.”

“Maybe,” Jack admits. “I know that’s wrong, I just--”

“It’s not wrong,” Bitty corrects. “It not wrong if it’s how you feel. But I don’t think Lardo is like that. You know I don’t think that, right?” He lifts his head to stare into Jack’s eyes. “I think you’re so strong, inside and out, and the reason I get off on it so much--making you do stuff--is knowing that you give all that strength over to me.”

Bitty leans in and kisses the tip of Jack’s nose, and he smiles shyly.

“Shitty would have a field day with this conversation,” Jack mutters. “Fragile masculinity and all that.”

Bitty sits up, laces his fingers through Jack’s and rests them on Jack’s stomach. “That’s the other thing.”

Jack raises an eyebrow.

“Lardo suggested that, uh, Shitty might like to... join her. Join us. Watch us, with her.” Bitty stumbles over the words, and Jack’s eyes get huge.

“Isn’t he... straight?” Jack asks. “I didn’t think straight guys were into... you know. Watching guys have sex with each other.”

“I think the term he uses is ‘heteroflexible.’”

“Yeah, but I always thought that was just... theoretical,” Jack argues.

Bitty giggles. “Maybe, I don’t know. Maybe he just wants to watch Lardo, watching us. We’d have to ask him, but I thought you and I should talk about it first. If you’d want him there or not.”

Jack thinks about it, and Bitty wants to touch him so badly--tug the blankets down and fist his cock while they talk about this--but it’ll make everything cloudier. He wants to know what Jack thinks when he’s focused, his mind clear.

“I think I’d like it,” Jack whispers. “I like... I’ve always liked being watched. I think I’d like Shitty watching me, if he wanted to.”

_“_ You can think about it for a while,” Bitty offers. “Don’t have to decide today.”

“I’m sure about that part,” Jack says. “I’m not sure about the other stuff. What... what do you want?”

“The kinky stuff?” Bitty asks. Jack nods. “I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“I know. But if I said I was comfortable with anything? What would you want, for yourself?”

Bitty thinks for a minute, closing his eyes and picturing it. He doesn’t get off on being watched, not like Jack does, but it doesn’t bother him. When he thinks about showing Jack off, though--putting him on his knees, telling him what to do, pulling those guttural noises out of Jack when he’s normally so reserved--yeah, he’s pretty sure he’d be into that.

“I’d like to be in charge,” Bitty says, slowly, watching Jack’s face. He sits up, tugs the covers over and into his lap, subtly trying to hide his erection. “I’d like them to see how well you listen. I’d like you to do what I say, and be good, and take what I give you. I’d like to tie you up and make you beg. I’d like to hurt you, a little, maybe slap you in the face or spank you.”

Jack’s squirming, and he looks down at Bitty’s lap--he definitely noticed Bitty shifting the blankets. “You’d really like that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bitty says, struggling to stay still.

“Can we talk about this later?” Jack asks, reaching up to wrap a hand around Bitty’s neck. He tugs him down closer, pulling Bitty down over his chest. “I want to think about it, a little, but right now I just want...”

Bitty cuts him off, kissing him deeply, and pins Jack’s arms down at his sides. “Yeah,” Bitty says. “Yes. Let me.”

“Yours,” Jack whispers.

 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 

They invite Shitty and Lardo down for the weekend a few weeks later.

Jack wants them to watch; he and Bitty have talked about it so much that he’s desperate for it by the time the visit actually comes around. He’s more nervous about submitting in front of them, but he wants to try. They set some ground rules; Jack’s not comfortable with their friends seeing _everything_. He’s taken a few things off the table, the things that make him feel the most vulnerable. No bondage, this time, but Bitty can hold him down; no spanking, but other kinds of hurting are okay.

It’s a good compromise. Bitty is excited.

Shitty and Lardo get in on Friday night; they go to Jack’s game, then hang out at his apartment, talking until three in the morning (with the exception of Jack, who’s fast asleep by midnight). Bitty makes brunch the next day, and then Jack takes them all for a tour of the Falcs practice facility. It’s fun, but Bitty’s thinking about the purpose of this visit in the back of his mind the whole day. He’s jumpy, stammering and changing the subject anytime something remotely suggestive gets mentioned.

After the tour, there’s dinner, then drinks with some of Jack’s teammates, then, finally, they’re back at Jack’s place, just the four of them.

Bitty grabs beers for Shitty and Lardo, and water for Jack; he hesitates when choosing for himself. He’s not drunk, but he’s getting there; he doesn’t want to be sloppy or out of control if they’re going to do this. _Oh shit,_ he thinks. _We’re going to do this thing we’ve been talking about for weeks._ It’s actually happening. He grabs a second bottle of water and heads to the living room.

Shitty is expounding on the evils of the two-party system when Bitty rejoins them. “It’s just a bullshit concentration of power--thanks, Bittle--and it perpetuates the cycle of disenfranchisement.”

“No one’s disagreeing with you, Shits,” Lardo says.

“Sorry, babe, I know. I just get fucking wound up about it.” Shitty takes a swig of his beer, then looks over at Bitty, one eyebrow raised. “Change the subject, Bittle. What else can we talk about? Anything on your mind?”

Bitty chokes on his water, then wipes his mouth where it’s dripping down his chin. “Um. Hockey?” He sits on the arm of Jack’s chair; Shitty and Lardo are across from him, on the couch.

Lardo sighs. “How about we skip the part where it’s awkward and you guys just start with the sex?”

“Jesus,” Jack whispers, ducking his head in embarrassment.

“I mean, we can talk about it, but I think we’ve all talked about it plenty--I know you guys have,” she says, gesturing between Jack and Bitty. She grins and adds, “and we _definitely_ have. And Bitty and I have talked. I think we’re all, you know. Talked out.”

“Wait, don’t we need to talk about like--what’s your safeword?” Shitty asks, looking at Jack.

Jack looks at Bitty.

“We don’t have one,” Bitty says, calmly. Shitty opens his mouth to object, but Bitty keeps talking. “We stop if one of us says ‘stop.’ Goes for you guys, too.”

Shitty sits back against the sofa, looking at Bitty appraisingly. He nods. “Okay.”

“Anything else you need to ask?” Bitty says, resting a hand on the back of Jack’s neck. He feels him go loose, relax under his hand, and Bitty can’t help but smile. Jack’s been wound tightly all week; extra practices because the playoffs are coming up, interviews, a big game. He’s so ready for this, and he’s going to be absolutely beautiful for them.

Shitty looks at Jack, then back to Bitty. “Damn, Bits. You’re good at this, aren’t you?”

Jack says, “Yes,” and Bitty beams, leaning in to kiss the top of his head.

“Sweetheart, do you need anything?” he asks, tilting Jack’s face up with a single finger under his chin.

“Just the bathroom, want to wash up,” he whispers.

Bitty kisses the tip of his nose. “Go ahead, honey. We’ll wait for you in the bedroom, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack says. He keeps his gaze down, doesn’t look at Shitty or Lardo as he leaves the room. Bitty waits for him to disappear, waits for the sound of the bathroom door closing, before he addresses them.

“Just--before we do anything--please just know that we trust you, so much,” Bitty says. He straightens up, looks each of them in the eye, and tries to sound firm. “But I have to say this. If you ever chirp Jack for anything you’re about to see, you’ll have to answer to me.”

“Bits, we would never--” Lardo starts, but Bitty holds up his hand, stopping her.

“I know you wouldn’t do anything on purpose, but just... this isn’t something you can tease him about,” he explains. “He was so closed off, for so long, I think it was really hard for him to open up at all, even to me. This is... this is a lot, for him, and he really wants to do it, but I need to make sure you know that it’s important to us, and we’re trusting you.”

“Bitty, of course,” Lardo says, her hand pressed over her heart.

“Yeah, of course. I promise,” Shitty adds.

“Okay,” Bitty says, breathing out slowly. “C’mon then, let’s go.”

He leads them into Jack’s big bedroom; Jack had dragged the armchair in again, the same one Bitty had sat in the last time. Jack’s still in the bathroom, the water running. Shitty sits down in the chair and pulls Lardo down into his lap; Bitty sits on the edge of the bed. His hands are shaking; he rubs the tops of his thighs to try to calm himself, breathes in deeply and counts on the exhale, one, two, three.

“Oh, um, another thing,” Bitty tells them. “You can talk about Jack, if you want. How he looks, how he’s doing. But don’t ask him questions, okay?”

“Okay,” Shitty says, and Lardo nods. She cuddles close to him and he wraps a hand around her thigh.

“It takes him out of it,” Bitty explains, pointing to his head. The bathroom door opens, then, and Bitty’s voice trails off. Jack’s shirtless, his clothes left in the bathroom, and he’s just wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. Bitty takes another deep breath. “Hey, sweetheart. You feel better?”

Jack nods; he’s beautiful, looming in the doorway, backlit by the light in the bathroom.

“Turn the light off, baby, and come over here,” Bitty tells him. Jack obeys, reaching behind him to flick the light switch and then shuffling forward on the plush carpet. Bitty spreads his knees and Jack steps between them. “Down on your knees, Jack,” Bitty says gently, and Jack drops just like that, kneeling in front of him. He rests his hands on Bitty’s knees and looks up into his eyes.

Their height difference is reversed this way--Bitty leans down to kiss Jack sweetly, and Jack stretches up to meet him.

“Good,” Bitty says, pulling away. He can see that Jack is nervous; his hands are shaking, too. “You’re alright,” he soothes, combing his fingers through Jack’s hair. “I’ve got you. You’re doing great. You look so good, Jack, God.”

Jack shivers a little, and Bitty looks over his shoulder at their guests. “Doesn’t he look good?”

“Gorgeous,” Lardo says, nodding in confirmation even though Jack can’t see her.

“He always does,” Shitty says.

Bitty looks back down at Jack. “Kiss me.”

Jack stretches his neck, making himself taller, trying to reach Bitty; Bitty pulls back a little bit, teasing, just out of Jack’s reach. He threads his fingers through Jack’s hair and holds him tight; he doesn’t pull, but Jack does, straining against Bitty’s grip, trying to kiss him. Bitty finally relents, loosening his grip and ducking his head.

The kiss isn’t gentle this time, it’s desperate and messy, and Jack whines into it, his fingers digging into Bitty’s thighs.

Bitty hears a gasp, but he’s not sure if it’s Shitty or Lardo; it’s followed by a quiet, “Holy shit.” He gets a little thrill knowing they’re already into this; he’s barely even started.

Bitty tugs at Jack’s hair, pulling him back as he straightens up. “They liked that, baby. Liked how hard you worked for it.”

Jack nods, looking up at Bitty, already so desperate to please him. Bitty keeps one hand tangled in Jack’s hair and loosens the button on his jeans with the other. He manages the button and the zipper with one hand, but he has to let go of Jack long enough to tug them down and over his hips. Jack slides his hands down, tugs gently at the ankles, and looks up at Bitty.

“Take them off,” Bitty says, wiggling a little to help Jack pull his jeans off. Jack tosses them aside and leans in close again, nuzzling Bitty’s thigh, just a few inches from where he’s hard and straining against the front of his briefs.

Bitty guides him up with a hand on the back of his neck; Jack noses at his crotch, breathing hot against his cock through the thin fabric. “You want this,” Bitty says; not a question. “You can have it. Tell them you want it.”

“I want it,” he mumbles, face still pressed against Bitty’s body.

“Tell _them_ ,” Bitty says, reaching around to cup Jack’s chin, lifting it and tilting his head until he’s looking over his shoulder.

Jack shudders, looking over at his friends. “I want it,” he says, voice hoarse and trembling. “Want it so much.”

Bitty looks away from Jack just long enough to see their reactions--Shitty’s eyes are wide, his hands wrapped tightly around Lardo. Lardo looks less surprised, more turned on, but she smiles kindly at Jack when he speaks.

“Good, Jack. My good boy,” Bitty says, urging him back until he’s facing Bitty again. Bitty keeps one hand on Jack, petting him, stroking him, and he pushes his briefs down with the other, pulling his cock and his balls out over the waistband. “Come here, honey. There you go.”

Jack takes Bitty into his mouth without hesitation, moaning and sucking him down easily. Bitty lets him control it at first, lets Jack lick and kiss and suck, lets him set his own pace. He just watches, one hand bracing himself behind the bed and the other petting Jack’s hair.

“That’s so nice, Jack,” Bitty says, straining to keep the tremble out of his voice.

“He likes it,” Lardo says; Bitty looks up at her and smiles.

“Loves it,” he confirms. “Sweetheart, you can take a little more,” he says, turning his attention back to Jack. He lays his hand flat on the back of Jack’s head and urges him down, feels his cock slide deeper into Jack’s mouth and nudge the back of his throat.

“Does he let you fuck his mouth?” Lardo asks. Shitty gasps at that, and chokes on the air; he’s coughing, his face bright red when Bitty looks up.

“He would,” Bitty says, shrugging. “I like it like this, though. He tries so hard.”

“Can I see?” Lardo asks, unfolding herself and climbing out of Shitty’s lap. She steps towards them, but hesitates, waiting for Bitty’s permission.

“Yeah, come here.” Bitty nods his head, indicating the bed, and Lardo steps over to sit next to him.

“Hey,” she says, nudging Bitty’s arm shyly. He giggles, suddenly aware of how ridiculous this is, how awkward it should be. Is isn’t, though; it feels warm and safe. “Hi, Jack.”

Jack looks up at Bitty, first, and then over at Lardo, his lips still stretched around Bitty’s cock. He whimpers, then starts to move again. His mouth is watering, making the slide even slicker; it sounds obscene.

“You’re doing great,” Bitty says, scratching at Jack’s neck affectionately. “Little faster, now, okay?”

“Can I touch him?” Lardo says, hand hovering in the air near Jack’s head. “His hair? Like you are?”

“Yeah,” Bitty says, moving his hand down to Jack’s neck to make room for Lardo. She tangles her fingers in his hair and helps Bitty guide him. “You can pull, a little. Pull harder when you lift up.”

Bitty’s a little nervous having her so close, but Jack is loving it; his eyes are wide open, looking back and forth between the two of them, and Bitty can feel Jack’s hand wrapped around his ankle, squeezing tightly.

“He’s wanted this for so long,” Bitty says. “Wanted a girl to see him like this.”

“He’s good at it,” Lardo says, still tugging at Jack’s hair, guiding him. “Good at sucking cock.”

Jack struggles against their hold, suddenly, and Lardo’s hand flies away. Jack pulls off and presses his face to Bitty’s thigh, gasping.

“Are you okay, baby?” Bitty asks, squeezing his shoulder.

“Just... need a minute,” Jack says, his voice wrecked. “Was too much.” He doesn’t come from stuff like this, doesn’t usually come at all without a hand wrapped around him, but sometimes he gets so close it’s almost painful--he needs to get off or take a break to calm down.

Lardo looks panicked, one hand clutching her chest and the other covering her mouth. “Oh, God, I’m so sorry, Jack, I--”

Bitty shakes his head at her, gives her a smile.

“The good kind of too much, Lards,” Bitty says. “He just needs to settle down a little, don’t you, Jack?”

Jack nods, lips brushing the little golden hairs on Bitty’s thigh. Bitty shivers.

“Are you--fuck, was he going to come? Just from that?” Shitty asks, leaning forward in his chair.

“No,” Bitty says, at the same time Jack says, “Yeah.”

“Maybe,” Bitty allows, cupping Jack’s cheek in his hand. “But he’s not, now, because he told me. He’s doing great.”

“This is... fuck,” Shitty says, awed. “You guys are intense.”

“Pretty sure your girlfriend had something to do with that,” Bitty chirps, nudging Lardo’s shoulder with his head.

“Come here, Lards?” Shitty asks, holding his arms open. Lardo ruffles Jack’s hair a little before she goes back to Shitty and settles in his arms again.

Bitty takes a deep breath, centering himself, and thinks about what to do next; Jack will happily blow him for a lot longer than this, and Bitty would love that, but he wants to do so much more. He wants to fuck Jack, because that was a big part of Jack’s fantasy, the reason that they’re here. But he wants something for himself, too; he wants to show off a little. He wants Shitty and Lardo to be impressed, wants them to be jealous of how Jack gives into him.

Jack’s kissing up his thigh, working his way back up to Bitty’s cock, but Bitty tucks it back into his briefs before Jack can get there. He whines, nuzzling against Bitty’s hand.

“No, honey,” Bitty says, pushing at Jack’s shoulder. Jack leans back enough for Bitty to slide over and stand up; Jack stays kneeling, facing the bed. Bitty’s heart is pounding. “I know how much you want it, baby, but I want to fuck you now.”

Jack bows his head, shoulders shuddering, and Bitty walks behind him to the nightstand. He pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom, then tosses them onto the bed; they land right in front of Jack’s face. Bitty takes a moment, considers how he wants him; how he’ll look to Shitty and Lardo, how to make sure they can see, and Jack can see them watching.

He moves behind Jack and bends low, kissing over the tops of his shoulders. He whispers, quiet as he can, and lets his lips brush Jack’s ear. “Just let me, Jack. Let me have you.”

He lays both hands on Jack’s shoulders and squeezes, once, then trails one hand down Jack’s arm until he’s gripping his wrist. “Up, come on,” Bitty says firmly, and he urges Jack up, one hand on his shoulder and one on his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back.

Jack is strong; he’s stronger than Bitty. If he wanted to break free, he absolutely could.

But he doesn’t.

He doesn’t fight it, he lets Bitty twist his arm and dig his fingers into Jack’s shoulder, turning him and marching him towards the end of the bed. He bends Jack over, shoving his chest into the mattress and holding him down with one hand, still keeping his arm twisted behind his back.

“That’s right,” Bitty says; it’s not gentle or soothing, it’s possessive and firm. “Just take it, just be still for me.”

Jack turns his face so he can breathe; he’s facing Shitty and Lardo now, and Bitty glances over at them to see what he sees. Shitty looks shocked, his mouth gaping. Lardo’s perched on his thigh, her head lolling back on his shoulder, and she has her jeans unzipped and one hand shoved down the front of them.

“She likes looking at you,” Bitty says, moving one hand up to press Jack’s head into the mattress. “Do you think Shitty does, too?”

Jack just whines, he’s so far beyond being able to answer questions like that now. Lardo turns her head and kisses Shitty’s cheek, whispers softly to him.

“Yeah,” he says, after Lardo prompts him. “You look so great, Jack. And Bitty, my God. I can’t...”

“You with us, Shits?” Bitty asks, a little concerned about his lack of coherence; Shitty’s been uncharacteristically quiet since all of this started.

“Yes, yeah,” he says. “I can’t... I just don’t know what to say.”

Lardo shifts a little and reaches down with her free hand to rub at the bulge between Shitty’s legs. He hisses and drops his forehead to her shoulder.

“It’s still good?” she asks him quietly. “You can say, if you’re not comfortable.”

“It’s not that,” Shitty says, rocking up against Lardo’s hand. He lifts his head to look past her, towards the bed, but he’s not looking at Bitty; he’s looking right at Jack. “I just never knew I wanted this. Never knew I’d like it so much.”

“I know how you feel,” Jack rasps. Bitty has to bite back a smile at that--he and Jack have come so far.

“Alright, quiet,” Bitty says, tightening his grip on Jack’s wrist. “Need to open you up now.”

Jack turns his face back so his forehead is pressed against the bed. Bitty tugs his boxer briefs down and pulls them off, finally--he reaches around and gives Jack’s cock a few firm pulls. He reaches over him and grabs the bottle of lube with one hand, then pours some out onto the small of Jack’s back. Jack hisses at the cold. Bitty drags his fingers through it and slides them down between Jack’s cheeks, then starts rubbing at his hole.

It’s too quiet, though, and Bitty hums thoughtfully while he works Jack open with one slick finger. “Haven’t decided how I’m gonna fuck him, yet. Y’all have any requests?”

“What does he like?” Lardo asks.

“Likes being able to see my face, most of the time,” Bitty says. He pulls his hand out to add more lube, then pushes back inside Jack with two fingers. “But sometime he likes it like this. Bent over for me, face down.”

“You guys look hot like that,” she says. “Think you should fuck him just like this.”

“Think I will,” Bitty says. “Sometimes I tie his hands behind his back like this, he likes that a lot.”

Jack moans, then moves his free hand, crossing it behind his back just like he would if Bitty were going to bind him. It looks like an invitation. Bitty hesitates, but only for a second--he could do it easily, and Jack seems like he wants it--but they’d already decided it was off limits for tonight. It seems like a small thing, now, compared to everything else they’re sharing, but it feels important to respect the boundaries Jack had set.

“Not today, sweetheart,” Bitty reminds him. “But you can hold your arms there for me. There you go, grab your wrists,” Bitty urges, releasing his grip and letting Jack grasp each wrist in the opposite hand. It puts all his weight on his chest, and leaves him so, so vulnerable; he looks gorgeous, big shoulders straining and hips shifting as Bitty’s fingers scissor and stretch and get him ready.

When Jack is relaxed and ready, Bitty pulls his fingers out and wipes the excess lube on Jack’s hip. Bitty grabs the condom and then hesitates; he’s still wearing a t-shirt and his underwear. He considers leaving the t-shirt on, but decides that’s probably more embarrassing than being completely nude. He tugs his t-shirt off over his head and pulls his briefs down, then kicks them away. He’s completely naked, now, in front of their friends, and he can’t help but glance over at them.

Shitty’s still staring at Jack; his fly is open, now, and one of Lardo’s hands is rubbing his cock through his boxers. Lardo’s looking at Bitty, though, staring at his chest and, well, down.

“Nice, Bits,” she says with a wink.

Bitty rolls his eyes at her, but he appreciates the compliment. He focuses on Jack again; shifting him around a little so he’ll be more comfortable, turning his head so he can look at Shitty and Lardo. Bitty unwraps the condom, proud that his hands are only shaking a little at this point, and he smooths it down over his cock. He adds a little more lube and then steps up to Jack, resting one knee on the bed between Jack’s spread legs.

“Watch them,” he says, rubbing the head of his cock over Jack’s hole. “Watch them watch you get fucked.”

Jack keens at that, a long, high whine that Bitty takes perverse pleasure in. He pushes into Jack’s body slowly, one hand on his hip and the other steadying his cock. He knows he’s good at this, knows Jack loves it, but he wants to make sure their audience knows it, too.

Bitty eases in, then pauses to let Jack get used to the stretch. “You’re doing great, Jack,” he murmurs. “The best, so good.”

“M’ready,” Jack mumbles, bucking backwards, trying to get Bitty to move.

“What, honey?” Bitty asks, leaning into Jack, holding him still.

“I’m--you can. You can move,” Jack stammers.

“I thought you’d be a little more polite in front of our guests, Jack,” Bitty chides. “Be a good boy. Ask nicely.”

“Please!” Jack cries. “Bitty, please, please.”

“Please what, sweetheart?” Bitty’s starting to sweat; the effort of holding still when every cell in his body is telling him to _move_ is killing him, but it’s worth it to hear Jack beg.

“God,” Jack says, shuddering. “Please fuck me. Bitty, please.”

“Okay, Jack, I’ve got you,” Bitty says, finally pulling back, easing out and then pushing back inside painfully slowly. He murmurs quietly to Jack as he moves; “There you go, yes, that’s right.”

Bitty starts a rhythm, picking up a little bit of speed. He looks over and sees Shitty’s eyes locked on them; Lardo has pulled his cock out and is jerking him roughly. She’s talking to him quietly, low, just for him, but she raises her voice when she sees Bitty looking.

“Doesn’t that look good, Shits?” she asks.

Shitty doesn’t respond verbally, he just nods, gasping, one hand wrapped around Lardo’s forearm where she’s touching him.

“God, he’s so into this,” Lardo says, looking at Bitty with bright eyes. Bitty’s a little surprised, too; he figured Lardo would be watching them, and Shitty was just in it to see her getting off on it. He’s rapt, though, so focused on Jack, that Bitty wonders if Shitty’s wanted this for a long time.

“Did you hear that, sweetheart?” Bitty says, rubbing Jack’s flank. “He’s getting off on this. They both are. Watching you.”

Jack whines and turns his face into the comforter, hiding, and Bitty curls his fingers to stop himself from spanking him. “Told you to watch them, Jack,” he corrects, reaching up to pull Jack’s hair, hard. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Jack turns his head again, but Bitty doesn’t let go; he pulls on his hair and tugs at his joined arms with the other hand, giving himself leverage, fucking Jack hard. He loses himself in it, Jack bowed underneath him, and forgets about everything else.

“Bitty, please,” Jack says, looking over his shoulder, trying to see Bitty. “Let me come, please, please, touch me, please, let me come.”

“Soon, honey,” Bitty says, panting. “You come last, remember? Me first.”

“You first,” Jack repeats.

Bitty speeds up his thrusts, digging his fingers into Jack’s arm and letting go; he fucks into Jack hard, not to show off or to please Jack, but just to _come_ , and it only takes a minute before he’s hunched over Jack, hips jerking, swearing through his orgasm.

“So good,” he says, stroking Jack’s sweaty back as he twitches through the aftershocks. “God, you did so good, sweetie.”

“Bitty, please,” Jack whines. His hips are still moving, even as Bitty pulls out; he’s desperate for friction on his cock, anything, just enough to let him come.

“Greedy,” Bitty says, pinching his thigh. He ties off the condom and gets rid of it, then looks over to where Shitty and Lardo are still watching. She’s kicked off her pants at some point, and Shitty’s are down around his knees; Lardo has one hand on Shitty’s cock and the other in her panties.

“Jack,” Bitty says, an idea forming in his head. The four of them hadn’t discussed this beforehand, but he knows Jack’s okay with it; he has to trust that Shitty and Lardo will tell him if they’re not. “What did I say? When do you get to come?”

“After you,” Jack says, dropping his arms down to his sides. He pushes up on his hands, looks over at Bitty, and begs. “Please, you said. Please.”

“That’s not what I said,” Bitty counters, stepping back up to the edge of the bed. He wraps his hand around the back of Jack’s neck and squeezes, guides him up onto his knees and then backwards, off the bed. “I said you come _last_ , Jack, and you haven’t seen to our guests yet.”

Jack shivers and looks down at Bitty, then over to Lardo.

“Go ask her if you can make her come,” he says, nudging Jack to propel him forward. Bitty follows, directing him to the armchair, and then pushes him down to his knees. “Ask her.”

“Can I? Please?” he asks, looking up at Lardo.

“Yeah, fuck. Of course, Jack,” she says, shifting so she’s in the center of Shitty’s lap, trapping his cock between her back and his belly. She tucks her feet under Shitty’s calves and spreads her thighs. “C’mere.”

Jack looks at Bitty, waiting for his approval. Bitty nods, and Jack buries his face between Lardo’s thighs, his hands pushing them apart even further. She yelps at the first touch of his tongue; he licks her through her panties, at first, and then gets frustrated and works a hand between her legs to pull them to the side.

“Holy shit, Jack,” she cries, writhing in Shitty’s lap. Shitty looks _gone_ beneath her, his face tucked into the crook of her neck and his hands gripping her waist. He’s rocking his hips up into hers and pulling her down against him every time she moves.

Bitty kneels down behind Jack, pressing kisses across his shoulders, and reaches around to stroke his cock slowly. It’s the first real attention anyone’s paid to Jack’s dick, and his whole body jerks at the touch.

“Be good, sweetie, make her come,” Bitty says, stroking Jack a little faster, but not giving him enough, not yet.

“Bits,” Lardo gasps. “Can I, like, hold him down?”

“Like this?” Bitty asks, reaching up to push Jack’s head down, hold him fast against her body.

“Yeah, fuck,” Lardo says, bucking up against him. She lays her hand over Bitty’s and holds Jack still as she comes, praising Jack, telling him not to stop.

She pushes Jack away, gently, and he leans back into Bitty, almost knocking him over with his weight as he slumps back. Bitty still has a hand on Jack’s dick, but his movements have slowed to almost nothing. He can’t see Jack’s face, but he knows he’s looking up at Shitty.

Jack comes last.

“Shitty, what do you want?” Bitty asks, gentle. Lardo shifts over to the side and moves her legs out of the way, leaving room between Shitty’s thighs. “Jack can’t come until you do, unless you don’t want us to see that. You can go to the guest room, if you want, that’s fine. Or Jack can help you out, if that’s okay. He’d like that. He wants to.”

“Oh my God, fuck,” Shitty says, wrapping his own hand around his cock and tugging, touching himself roughly. “Yeah, he can, you can, bro, I just... fuck, I don’t think I’m going to... I don’t think I can last.”

Jack leans in, as soon as he has permission, and licks at the head of Shitty’s cock. Shitty’s hand is flying over it now, and Jack can barely get his mouth around the head, but as soon as he does Shitty starts to come. “God, you’re so fucking hot,” Lardo says, leaning in to kiss him as he shudders and shakes, squeezing the last drops of come out of his cock.

“Sorry, bro,” Shitty mumbles, reaching out to touch Jack’s face. Bitty sits up on his knees and looks over Jack’s shoulder--he has come all over his lips and dripping down his chin, and Shitty is smearing it over his mouth, pushing it between his lips with a thumb. Bitty just came, but his dick is trying valiantly to get hard again.

Jack is dazed, nuzzling into Shitty’s hand, his eyes soft and sleepy; his cock is still hard in Bitty’s hand, though.

“You did so well, Jack,” Bitty says, tightening his grip. He hooks his chin over Jack’s shoulder and starts stroking him harder, with intent now, wanting him to let go. “Didn’t he?”

“Amazing,” Lardo says, brushing Jack’s hair back fondly. “Bitty was right, you’re such a good boy.”

He comes like that, with all three of them touching him, his whole body shaking through an orgasm that goes on for a long time, longer than it ever has before.

“That’s perfect, sweetie, you deserved that, so good,” Bitty murmurs, wrapping an arm around him from behind to support him as he comes down. He guides Jack backwards until he’s sitting on the floor, legs splayed out in front of him; Bitty’s behind him, his cheek pressed to Jack’s back, both arms around his waist.

It’s comfortably quiet for a minute as they all catch their breath; Shitty and Lardo adjust their clothing, covering up, but Jack’s too fucked out and shameless to care, and Bitty’s pinned between him and the bed.

Shitty’s the first one to speak. “Thank you,” he says quietly. Bitty can’t see him, so he can’t be sure who he’s addressing, but he thinks it might be all of them.

“You guys are fucking gorgeous,” Lardo says. Jack slumps down, lets his head fall back onto Bitty’s shoulder, and he can see Lardo pulling Shitty up out of the chair. “Seriously, that was so hot, and you two... I’m like... in love with your love.”

Shitty wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a tight hug.

“We’ll be down the hall,” Lardo says, grabbing Shitty’s hand and leading him to the bedroom door. “Take good care of him, Bits.”

Jack responds a beat too late, after they’ve already left the room; “He does.”

“How are you, sweetheart? Feeling good?” Bitty asks, pushing him forwards, maneuvering his heavy body so Bitty can stand up.

“Really good,” Jack slurs, and Bitty straddles him, sitting back on his thighs.

“Me too,” Bitty says, leaning in to kiss the tip of Jack’s nose. “I’m so proud of you. You did everything I asked. So good.”

Jack smiles shyly and ducks his head.

“What do you need?” Bitty asks, petting him and cooing over him.

“Shower?” Jack asks. “Hugs.”

“We can do that.” Bitty stands up, reaches down and hauls Jack to his feet. “Shower, then cuddles, and maybe a snack.”

Bitty heads for the en suite to start the shower, but Jack doesn’t follow; he’s looking down at his feet, still shy.

“What is it, Jack?” Bitty asks, walking back to him.

“Do you think... would it be okay if we all? If they came to bed with us, too? We could watch a movie or--”

“Yeah, baby, that would be nice,” Bitty says, thinking of the bliss on Jack’s face when he came, so many hands on him, so loved. “Let’s get in the shower, and then we’ll go get them okay?”

“Okay,” Jack says, taking Bitty’s hand. “Bits? I think... if you want, I think we could do that again, sometime?”

“Oh, honey,” Bitty laughs, tugging him forward to get him moving. “We are _definitely_ doing that again.”


End file.
